


The 2 minutes date

by LunaLeen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Date, Fluff, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sweet sasuke, That is not really a date, but very in character, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: Sasuke & Sakura First date.Who remembers the Boruto episode where Sakura or Ino mentioned the Two minutes date that Sakura & Sasuke had?Well, I always wanted to write about what I believed happened and here it is.





	The 2 minutes date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I remember that in one Boruto Episode either Ino or Sakura mentioned something about a date that Sakura had with Sasuke that only lasted 2 minutes and I always wondered what could have happened to make it so freaking short?! 
> 
> Well, here is my version of the story. As usual, English is not my first language and I have no beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

During the first year of his travels, he went back to Konoha just a few times, this one was one of them.

He had discovered some ancient hidden ruins and scrolls that he believed were connected to the Ōtsutsuki clan and wanted to review and discuss them with Naruto. He did not plan to stay for more than maybe a few days so as soon as he finished his meeting with Naruto and Kakashi he sent her a message. Ever since the end of the war and especially after his last trip to Konoha, they had become closer.

Even if he was no longer in the village and she was usually very busy with the children’s clinic and some missions out of the village every now and then. They sometimes sent each other letters thanks to his hawk.

* * *

 

He sat at the top of a tree in one abandoned child’s playground, grateful that it was in the outskirts of the village, he did not want to draw too much attention.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her familiar chakra signature. It was worryingly _low_ , that concerned him a little, so he quickly jumped down the tree to meet her.

-Sasuke Kun – She said surprised by his presence although she was there to meet him. Her cheeks became the right shade of pink.

– You are already here; did I Make you wait long? For how long will you stay this time? -

\- Sakura- He interrupted her.- Are you alright? Do you want to sit down? – He questioned when he saw how pale and exhausted she looked.

-I’m okay, I just came out of a surgery that’s all, really. – She answered a little out of breath.

They sat in a bench by a river in silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence, they just didn’t feel the need to talk all the time. Being in each other’s presence was _more than enough_.

No more than 2 minutes passed when he felt her head on his shoulder. He was a little surprised by it since Sakura was usually very shy around him, he then realized that she had fallen asleep, her chakra levels were _indeed_ on the floor.

He placed his arm and cape around her trying to make her comfortable and just stayed there listening to her breathing.

* * *

 

Sakura would wake up one hour later, embarrassed, disoriented and starving, exactly in that order.

He would walk her home and accept her apology/invitation to dinner.

Their first date was not what either of them expected but they had no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review/kudos if you did. 
> 
> Bye bye!


End file.
